This invention relates to a turn signal switch assembly and more particularly to a switch actuation mechanism therefor.
Traditionally, vehicle turn signal switches have utilized sliding contacts which bodily move with respect to stationary contacts and perform selective bridging functions for switching purposes. A simpler switching arrangement is proposed which is particularly suitable where only a command pulse from the switch unit is needed to initiate the turn signal function. The proposal requires the use of a keyboard switch or other push button switch mounted on a circuit board which extends parallel to the path of the turn signal lever as the lever moves for switch actuation. Various schemes for interconnecting the lever with the switch to accomplish switch actuation are possible. Many such designs, however, are not practical for large scale production of inexpensive switches where large design and manufacturing tolerances are necessary.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide in a turn signal switch mechanism a coupling between a turn signal lever and a push type switch which requires a force perpendicular to the path of movement of the turn signal lever.
This invention is carried out by providing a push button switch on a circuit board and a turn signal lever which moves in a path parallel to and slightly spaced from the circuit board and the switch and a flexible lever secured to the circuit board and engaging both the switch and the turn signal lever to cause switch actuation when it is displaced by the movement of the lever.